impulsegamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shino's Total War
'Shino's Total War' is a PHP based online RPG. Users create a character and do crimes to gain levels, earn cash and battle other users. =Lottery= *The Lottery was made to allow player to spend money to buy tickets for a large sum of money. On average, the prizes will be handed out each monday. This varies per round. The number of tickets a user can buy is limited to 10, but was changed into a one-eye sniper lottery where everyone was only allowed to buy 1 ticket. This amount together with the price of the tickets also varies per lottery. = Noteable Players = * Shino - The big chief! * Cassius - First member to have 100 million dollars. Came up with many ideas for Total War, including the name. * Kirb - The first member to sign up after Shino, and still active as well also forum admin. * Bobdole - He started this page and continues to update it also forum admin. :P * PorkChopVII - Helped kirb get the old password to Kaldor City also forum admin. Assist with ideas for the game. * Alchemist - First player banned. * TraVMasteR - The biggest noob who was only recently banned. * MYM.rofl - First member to have 1 billion dollars. Records ** Battle Records: * Damage (Attacking)887,736 by Shino * Damage (Defending) 72,231 by eddy1305 * Most Attack Turns 10 by Gazbo when attacking Slacker * Longest Safety Shino **Crime Records: * Most Crimes 38,710 by DrRetard * Most Successful Crimes 35,339 by DrRetard * Best Success Rate 100.0% by Oliver * Ability Records (without equipment): * Most STR 640 by DrRetard * Most DEX 510 by bigbluerulz317 * Most INT 635 by Cassius * Most LUK 475 by PorkChopVII **Cash Records: * Most Cash $1,827,715,747 by DrRetard * Most Bank Cash $1,333,586,978 by girthman **Buddy Records: * Most Ignored User bosox (20 times) * Most Buddied User Shino (195 times) **Item Records: * Most Popular Item Leather Sandals (owned 10,225,740 times) * Most Different Items DrRetard (355 different items) * Most of One Item DrRetard (10,050,898 Leather Sandals) **Guild Records: * Most Added Ally Alien Skaters Donate Fries (15 times) * Most Added Neutral Alien Skaters Donate Fries (7 times) * Most Added Enemy A.S.S. (2) (10 times) **General Stats: * Total Cash $23,528,148,963 * Cash Per User $21,120,421 * Most Users Online 39 on Yesterday, 5:48 PM * Highest Fame 178 by PorkChopVII * Lowest Fame -31 by Slacker * Most Speed 63 by Cassius =Rare & Popular Items= *iHat - Coined by roflsaurus ii, it is an abbreviation of "Invincible Hat" as it makes the wearer invincible. Currently owned by Shino and Joar. It gives +999 to all stats and has an ungodly amount of weapon defense and speed. *iBriefcase - This weapon, like the iHat, makes the wearer invincible. It has an insane amount of weapon attack and speed. *Mark of Beta - It has no defense, but it gives +1 to all stats, so it is a nice hat to wear. *Shino Bandannas - These bandannas will be given out the the top 10 active players of the previous version of this game. There are four different kind, and they all vary in stats. Generally, they are better than the hats commonly available. *Zakum Helmet - New helmet that has +6 to all stats and +88 defense. Only the most elite players have them, and with a level restriction of level 88, it will be a while before many of the players will get to experience this amazing piece of equipment. * Full list of items is here. =Guilds & Groups= Guilds were built in to the game to give benifits to members of guilds. To get into a guild you must be invited from either the guild leader or the co-leader. Guilds offer high succes rates at crimes when you're in the guild's base world, and a feeling of purpose for players of the game. Rising Stars They suck Nubslaughter Image:Nubslaughter.gif| Logo Version One Image:Nubslaughter_v2.gif| Version Two Image:Nubslaughter_v3.png| Version Three Image:Nubslaughter_v3.9.png| Version 3.9 Image:Nubslaughter_v4.gif| Version Four(Animated) Image:Nubslaughter_v4.5.gif| Version 4.5(Animated) *Leader: meta-kun *Co-Leaders: Kyew-kun, Bicket, Noir *It's the best user-made guild so far. The guild has (almost) always been known as "Nubslaughter," but the logos have said other things. nub slaughter The guild's name is a reference to the Doombringer itself which is in logo version one. In the Sleepywood Forums, the Doombringer has often been called the Nubbringer because owning one meant you were "Pro" and it attracted nubs. With that in mind, kirb named it Nubslaughter. As he slaughtered nubs with his mighty Doombringer, back when it was the best weapon available. Using logos version one and two, "nub slaughter" was the original name for the guild using an edit of the "No pic" guild logo. The second version of the logo replaced the Doombringer with the Fraute and the Casa Crow since they were now the strongest weapons, beating the Doombringer by far. The second version also added some height as the Fraute and Casa Crow stuck out above the normal height of the image. nubslaughter Version three of the logo expanded the height and width and made a new style of logo for the Nubslaughter/Duplicity guilds. They had a double white border and transparent angled lines over or under a weapon. Duplicity got the Doombringer while Nubslaughter kept its Fraute and Casa Crow. And if anyone would like to know what the font is, it's called Skratch_v2. This version also switched the image filetype from .gif to .png as it did not require any transparency. chemical addiction As kirb changed his name to C20H25N3O(LSD), para changed his name to CH3CH2OH(Alcohol), and R1F1E24 changed his name to C10H15N(Methamphetamine), kirb thought it'd be funny to change the guild accordingly. He reused the Version 3 logo, changing the background gradient and the guild name and replacing the Fraute and Casa Crow with White Body Tights and the Zakum Helmet. nubSlaughter Returning to its classic look(well, version 3 classic), kirb changed his character's names back to normal and made Nubslaughter's first animated logo. The original was made in Flash but could not be converted to an animated GIF so it was redone with GIMP (making it much easier to modify). Quite a simple logo (a mix of versions 3 and 3.9); the first to not use the full name Nubslaughter and instead a simple nS. The font used in this version of the logo is Angryblue. nS 4evR nS 4evR means nubSlaughter ForeveR or "we may have bumped down the list of guilds, but we're still the best". The logo is simply the version 4 logo (and therefore cannot be called version 5) masked under 4evR featuring a double border. The nS still fades in and out, although it is a bit harder to see. The logo itself is 25% bigger than the last logo and largest logo thus far for nS due to those double borders. The name of the guild also signifies kirb's more-or-less leaving of the STW. Since he and many guild members is no longer there, the guild leaves the legend that was "nubSlaughter". Duplicity Image:Duplicity.png| Duplicity Logo *Leader: Rebel *Co-Leaders: N00s *Branch of Nubslaughter; Also the #9 user-made guild Alien Skaters Donate Fries Image:Asdf.GIF| ASDF Image:ASDF_2.gif| ASDF logo 2 *Leader:PorkChopVII *Co-Leader:bobdole, DrRetard, Gazbo, -.-", Jenna *'Alien Skaters Donate Fries' was formerly known as 'Bitches of Total War' *ASDF logo two made by DrRetard *The number 2 best user made guild. The Dragon Knights Image:DragonKnightsLogo.jpg| The Dragon Knights *Leader:Dark Phoenix *Co-Leader:yooni The Dragon Knights History The guild has been passed down through generations and generations of Total War players. The found ing member was one dollar who when he quit had changed his name to Schizophrenia. Yooni had made a pokemon guild called "Mew is better." Yooni had extended an invitation to his friend, Schizophrenia, and he agreed to join and because of his friend he renamed his guild, The Dragon Knights. Later, yooni had eventually quit Total War, and had left his guild with no active members accept Dark Phoenix. Dark Phoenix had asked yooni if he would give him the guild after Shino made it possible to transfer your guild to another player and he agreed. Dark Phoenix had attempted to bring the guild back and had recruited some new members but they later left the guild to form there own. The guild eventually started to die without any new members and no current active members. Eventually, Dark Phoenix was all that was left and he eventually started to cut Total War out his life meaning, meaning the end of The Dragon Knights guild. Dark Phoenix still plays a bit looking for some new members and possible someone to give the guild to continue the traditions of this magnicient guild. Uzumaki Image:eda80a3d5b344bc40f3bc04f65b7a357.gif| Uzumaki *Leader: Nozem *Co-Leader:Gold Master *A guild with great potential Nuns with Guns Image:nwg.jpg| Nuns With Guns *Leader: Bosox *Co-Leaders:Shadow Eagle-Squad No picture availeble yet. *Leader: GoldenEagleNL *Co-Leader: Robinair * upcomming guild. The Imperial Dragons Image:Safasf.JPG|The Imperial Dragons * Leader: Mr.Bodin * Co-Leader: Danne * A guild that lvls quick and take care bout each other =Worlds= In Shino's Total War there are ten different worlds that vary in crimes, quests, items and players. (Argos, Narnia, Olympia, Mordor, Mordor: Dead Mines, Jagd Island, Koldor City, Koldor City: Prison, Aquarius, Negative Zone) There are much Secret worlds like Kaldor City and Mordor: Dead Mines Argos *Crimes - Pee on the streets. Search the streets for money. Beat up a hobo. Rob a bakery. Steal from a child. Push an old lady off the subway stairs. Rob the local hardware store. Pick pocket on a local market. Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. Kidnap the Olsen twins. Sell illegal DVDs on the internet. Sell stolen goods. Print fake money. Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. Sell some street hookers. *Requirements - This is the starting world, no requirements. *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Argos. *Special Items- Lucas Gold Watch, Chocolate Cake, Firewood *Quests - 1 Hungry Lenny 2 Jean's Watermelon 3 Cowboy Jesus's Item Run 4 Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine 5 Fixing Black Bull's House 6 Leigh's Chocolate Cake Narnia *Crimes - Steal a christmas tree. TP the church. Set off illegal fireworks. Burn a christmas tree. Sing christmas carols for cash. Hunt for Yetis. Throw snowballs at kids. Molest children while dressed as Santa. Throw boulders at Santa. Set fire to the church. Lay ice bricks in people's chimney. Grease roofs across town. Kidnap Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Rob Santa from his presents. *Requirements - Level 15 *Guilds - No guilds are currently active in Narnia. *Special Items - Tree Branches, Ice Pieces, Leathers, Yeti Skins, Yeti Horns *Quests - Olympia *Crimes - Steal from a child. Push an old lady off the subway stairs. Pick pocket on a local market. Setup a detpack outside the respawn area. Kidnap the Olsen twins. Mangrip CHEEMO. Sell stolen goods. Print fake money. Smuggle drugs for the local dealer. Sell some street hookers. Rob a bank. Hack the feds. Kill a drugsdealer. Plant a bomb at the local hardware store. Hold the President hostage. *Requirements - Level 20 *Guilds - Only THE HOME BOYS is active here *Special Items - Lucas's Gold Watch *Quests - [[Neve's Gloves|Make and upgrade Work Gloves]] Mordor *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 35 *Guilds - Duplicity, Uzumaki, Dragonsoldiers of Chaos, HellJumpers, CyberWorld, The Leathal Snowmen *Special Items - Gold Ore, Scroll for Glove, Amazing Scroll for Glove, Firewood *Quests - Hair Salon Quest, Gold Ore Quest. Jagd Island *Crimes - *Requirements - Level 60 *Guilds - Meet Your Maker Retired, Kawaii!, ROWYCO, SlipperySoap#1, Random Crap,EVIL CRIMINAL MONSTERS, Uzumaki-2, Alien Skaters Donate Fries ASDF, The Dark Brotherhood (The Dark Brotherhood is broken) , *Special Items - Gold Plates, Lucky Bag, Scroll for Glove, Amazing Scroll for Glove *Quests - Jagd Island Hospital, Ms. Tan's Skin-Care, Mr. Moneybags, Jeff's Gold Aquila Shields, Odd Statue Kaldor City *Crimes - Smash crates. Destroy city-protecting robots. Hunt down crows. Kill zombies. Throw rocks at prisoners. Tie someone to the subway tracks. Hijack a subway train. Set up a bomb at the subway station. Release a deadly virus. *Requirements - Level 80, Odd Statue Quest *Guilds - Nubslaughter, Eagle-Squad, The Dragon Knights *Special Items - Black Charm, Black Feather, Zombie's Lost Tooth, Broken Mirror Glass, Unlucky Bag *Quests - Free Spirit Kaldor City: Prison *Crimes- Get assraped by Bobba. Hack the quest system. *Requirments- Being in some kind of trouble *Guilds- Kitty's In Prison :o *Special Items- *Quests - Prison Guard Aquarius *Crimes - Go whaling. Give a fish five to the eyes. Start a death metal band with some fish. Skin fish. Start up a sushi bar. Beat up seasnails. Hunt for sharks. Search for the WTFianic. *Requirements - Level 100 *Guilds - nS 4eveR, Alien Skaters Donate Fries, The Dragon Knights, Rising Stars, COVENANT DESTROYERS, A.S.S. (2), The 100+ Guild, Demon Breed, The Detectives, The Super Cool Guild, Holy Faith, Spider Man 3 *Special Items - Necklace of Centurion *Quests - Necklace of Centurion, The Marooned Mermaid, Restocking The Pond Iskaros *Crimes - ??? *Requirements - Level 130 *Guilds - N/A *Special Items - ??? *Quests - ??? =Jobs= There are various jobs that have different requirements. Each job gives you money which can be used to buy items. They also give attack turns which are used to attack other players. Delivery Boy, Teacher, Warrior, Magician, Archer, Rogue, Inventor, Rocker, Fighter, Page, Cleric, Wizard, Crossbowman, Hunter, Assassin, Bandit, Crusader, Mage, Priest, Ranger, Sniper, Chief Bandit, Hermit, Hero, Paladin, Arch Mage, Bishop, Bow Master, Night Load, Shadower. ---- Do we really need to list the jobs? -Shino Nope. It's there in the game. Perhaps moving the FAQ here wouldn't hurt. -Kirb Agreed I started to to this but it's way way to much work, I can provite a link or possible make a pdf of the jobs and link it. I'll do the FAQ Page in second. -bobdole --68.56.165.230 20:12, 29 May 2006 (UTC) =Version History= Version 3 Update: November 28th 2005 *Version three updated the game along with adding more content, such as items, guilds, quests, and the ever popular user battles. The game is constantly being updated. Version 3.1.3 Update: July 7th 2006 * A forum! (Scripted entirely by Shino, so don't expect something like IPB) * Kaldor City crimes, quests and items. * New capes! * Store buy logs! * Some items have been added to stores (like the Electric Guitar). * New quests for Olympia. * The hair salon has moved to Olympia. * Now you can switch both hair color and style in the hair salon (with a preview!). * The Bank 'transfer' and 'store' pages have been combined into one. * The inventory and store links have been moved to the top. * New records have been added. * People can no longer add a reason when sending money or items when they're in the target's ignore list. * The drop rate for items has been changed. The effect of LUK has been decreased, while the effect of level has increased. Version 3.2 Update: August 13th, 2006 * Monster Arena! * New items! * New quests! * Chrishrama's ability reset quest is now unlimited! (but will cost more wierd medicines) * Security codes will now always be lower-case! * Level 100 jobs! * Higher jobs have better damage calculations! * Guild rate maximum changed to 100%! * Guild's rate will be shown at the crime page before doing a crime! * Login menu lay-out change a little. * Male/Female only equipment! * Store NPC images for server-stores! * Store's owner images for user-stores! * Store welcome messages! (found at Edit Store Info) * Forum search engine! Version 2 In the second version of Shino's Total War crimes, money and experince were added to the game. During Version 2 there was a growth or influx of players. Version 1 Version 1 was a basic lotto game where players could purchase tickets for a weekly drawing. =Frequently Asked Questions= There are many questions to be asked, and odds are they are answered here. Abilities Q: What do the different abilities do? A: I will explain the four abilities below. STR - This helps all warriors and 'normal' (Delivery Boy, Rocker, ...) jobs in combat. DEX - This helps all archers in combat. INT - This helps all magicians in combat. LUK - This helps all thieves in combat. It also increases the success rate for item drops at crimes for everyone. Q: Why does almost every job need two abilities instead of just one? A: As said in the previous question, there is only one ability helping in combat, the primary one. This primary ability also gives better crime odds for every job. There is, however, also a secondary ability which you need. This secondary ability differs per job. This secondary ability is needed for most jobs, and also increases your MP. Warriors - STR is primary, DEX is secondary. Archers - DEX is primary, STR is secondary. Magicians - INT is primary, LUK is secondary. Thieves - LUK is primary, DEX is secondary. Normal jobs - STR is the only ability you need. Q: So what abilities do I really need? A: It depends on what job you want to be. In the previous question you can find what abilities are needed per job. For example, if you want to be a Warrior, you will only need STR and some DEX. To exactly know how much you need of each ability, go to the 'Change Job' page. There are some ability requirement needed for the job. Make sure you match those requirements. Q: Help! I screwed up my stats! Can I reset them? A: Sure you can! There's a quest called 'Chrishrama and the Wierd Medicine' in Argos. In exchange for some potions, he will reset your abilities. You can do it as many times as you like. Account Q: Can I change my username and/or password? A: Yes, they can both be changed in your profile. Q: What can I be banned for? A: You can be banned for various violations. Scamming, botting and hacking is illegal. You can also be banned for excessive spamming of PMs or shoutbox messages (begging for items or money, for example). Accounts may also not be shared with anyone, and you may not 'sell' or 'trade' accounts. You can also be banned for having too many multiple accounts on one computer. Sure, you can have multiple accounts per household, but multiple accounts may not be used to benefit a 'main' character. If you violite this rule, all of your accounts but your main one will be banned. If you violate this rule again, your main account will be banned as well. Q: Do you keep track of my IP address? A: Yes, but don't worry, it will not be shared with anyone and it is solely used for login and security purposes. Bank Q: What's the bank for? A: You can use the bank for various things. The bank can be used to store money, on which you can get interest. You can also use the bank to transfer money from one user to another. Q: When I transfer money, in what way do I have to enter the amount? (Comma's, dollar sign) A: Just writing the amount of money with numbers only is recommended. You can optionally add commas to seperate thousands (they will be removed automatically). You shouldn't add the dollar sign prefix. (Correct examples: '250000', '250,000') Q: How do I get interest? A: You'll have to store the money you want interest on in the bank first. When you did that, go back to the main bank screen and enter the amount at the 'interest' form. Then, select a rate that's best for you and hit submit. The money will be transferred to a seperate interest account. The money will automatically get transferred back once it's done (you will also recieve a PM about this if you have 'Bank PMs' enabled in your profile). You can't access the money inside the interest account after it starts, and you can only start one interest account at a time. Q: My interest rate sucks. How do I increase it? A: There are several quests giving you an increase in bank rate. Go talk to Mr. Goldstein in Narnia! Battle Q: What does "safety" mean? A: It means a user is safe from being attacked by another user. When you create your account, you start out with "safety". When you attack someone, you'll lose it. Q: My safety is gone, I want it back! A: Whoops, no can do. Once it's gone you can't get it back. Q: How do I battle someone? A: Go to "Battle" in the menu and complete the form. You can also attack someone from the member list. Remember, you will need attack turns to attack someone. You can only attack active users in your world. Q: What are attack turns? A: They are needed to battle. Each attack turn you use in a battle will result in 5 real turns in which you attack or get attacked. The more attack turns you use, the more EXP you gain. It's kinda hard to explain, just see for yourself. =) Q: How do I get attack turns? A: First, you'll need a job. When you collect your money you will also get attack turns. Q: How do I know if someone's active or not? A: Inactive players are marked with a little text bubble saying "Z" (which stands for Zinactive) in the memberlist and in their profile. Q: What use is there in attacking other users? A: Quite frankly, it's a good source of EXP. You get 5% of the opponent's EXP if you win (and use 10 attack turns). But.. if you lose, your target gets 5% of your EXP. Also, it's great fun! It's a way to blow off steam if someone's annoying you. =) Crimes Q: What are crimes for? A: It's a more effective way to gain money. The higher your EXP the better crimes you can do without failing. The better the crime, the more money and EXP you get when you success, but the more time you have to wait before committing another crime. Each world has its own set of crimes. FAQ Q: Help! My question isn't here! What should I do? A: You can PM Shino and ask him. You can also ask your question in the shoutbox, as other users might know the answer. If your question turns out to be useful, it will be added to this list. Gambling Q: How do I buy lottery tickets? A: Click the "Lottery" link in the menu. Now click "Buy Tickets" at the top of the page. You can fill in an amount of tickets you want to buy. The cost of tickets changes now and then, so make sure you have a look at the current ticket price. Q: How do I see how many tickets I have already? A: Click the "Lottery" link in the menu. Now click "List Tickets" at the top of the page. All of your tickets will be shown, plus the current odds of winning the upcoming lottery. Q: When does the lottery happen? A: The lottery will take place every Monday at roughly 12 pm (EDT). As this is just a guideline, this might not be correct for every lottery. Q: How much can I win? A: There are three prizes in the lottery; first, second and third. The base prizes are $15,000 for third, $30,000 for second and $60,000 for first. The amount of money spent on lottery tickets will be added to these amounts. General Q: How do I see what users are in my world? A: Press the world icon in the upper right corner. This way you can view a list of members that are currently in the same world as you are. Q: The time displayed isn't correct, WTF? A: Probably it's your time zone set-up. You can edit your time zone in your profile. Q: Can I disable the shoutbox? A: Yes, go to your profile and choose whether you want to enable or disable the shoutbox. Q: How can I use the shoutbox? A: When you want to post a message, enter a line and press "Submit". The "Clear" button will clear the form. The "Refresh" button will reload the shoutbox so you have the latest messages. It will also refresh automatically every 90 seconds. Each message can contain 255 characters and you can only post 3 messages in a row. Q: How can I change the looks of my character? A: Well, first of all, your character can be seen in your profile. Your looks have been set at the registration of your account. These looks can only be changed by special means, like visiting a hair dresser (there's one in Olympia). You can easily change the clothes you are wearing though. To do this, go to your inventory and click on "Your Equipment" in the top menu. Q: The security codes keep failing! What am I doing wrong? A: The security codes need temporary storage of cookies. If this is not enabled on your computer the security codes will not work. Try changing your security settings. If this doesn't work, it might be your browser. I recommend getting Firefox (link). Q: Where can I get the "girlfriend" items? A: You can't get them, only DrRetard can! Stop asking me! =P Q: Where can I get The Proof of a Hero / Medal of Honor / Necklace of Centurion? A: Ah, yes, the powerful artifacts of higher jobs. You can earn them from quests. Q: What does the speed (SPD) of equipment do? A: Speed decreases your wait time for crimes. 1 speed point corresponds with being 1% faster. The minimum amount of speed is 100%. There is no maximum. Q: I want to delete my account! A: Currently, accounts can't be deleted. Maybe I'll start doing this by request in the future. Guild Q: What is a guild? A: A guild is a group of people. It gives certain benefits to be in a guild. Q: What benefits does a guild have? A: First of all, your crime odds increase when you are in the same world as the guild's base. Second, you get more accuracy in battle (meaning you miss less). These benefits increase with the guild level. Q: Where can I make a guild? A: You need to be level 50 to start a guild. It will cost you $5,000,000. When you want to make a guild, click the "Create Guild" link in the menu. Q: How do I get members? A: You can invite members at the main guild page. Click "Information" under "Guild" in the main menu. You can also remove members here. Q: How do I change my guild options? A: Click "Management" under "Guild" in the main menu. You can change every setting of your guild here (when you're the guild leader of course). Q: What use does the guild logo have? A: Well, it'll be displayed at your guild information screen, and under your character in your profile. It just looks cool. =) Q: The guild leader got banned, WHAT DO I DO? A: There's not really much you can do. When your leader gets banned, he must've done something wrong. I won't transfer guilds from one user to another. Q: How can I join a guild? A: You'll have to be invited. You can see your invites when clicking "Invites" under "Guild" in the main menu. When you have an invite, you can accept or decline it. When accepting, all other invites will be deleted and you'll join the guild. Q: How can I leave a guild? A: Go to the info screen by clicking "Information" under "Guild" in the main menu. Now press the "Leave" button. It'll take you to a new page asking you to confirm your decision. When you do, you'll leave the guild. Leaders can't leave the guild, they'll have to hand over leadership or delete the whole guild. Q: How can I delete my guild? A: To delete your guild, go to the management screen by clicking "Management" under "Guild" in the main menu. Now tick "Delete Guild" and submit the form. It'll take you to a new page asking you to confirm your decision. When you do, your guild will be deleted and every member will leave the guild. You will also lose the amount of EXP the guild has collected. This cannot be undone! Q: Where can I see a list of all the guilds? A: Click "Guilds" in the main menu and it'll take you to a page where all the guilds are listed. You can click the names for more information. Q: What does the guild rate do? A: The guild rate is the amount of EXP and money of crimes that will be sent to your guild after doing a crime. This way guilds can gather EXP (to gain levels) and money. Q: What does the money pool do? A: The guild money pool is a place where part of the money earned from crimes gets stored in. You can access this money pool when the guild is level 10 or above. Using the form under "Guild Management", the guild leader can withdraw and deposit money. Q: What's the white box at guild information for? A: This white box is only viewable by members from the guild, and can only be edited by the leader or co-leaders of the guild. The leader or co-leader can leave notes or other things in this box. Q: What are guild ranks? A: Guild ranks indicate the authority a user has within a guild. Q: How can I promote or demote members? A: You can only promote or demote members with a lower rank than you. The leader can promote and demote all members, but co-leaders cannot promote or demote the leader or other co-leaders. You can promote or demote a users by selecting them at the guild information screen and pressing either 'promote' or 'demote'. A user cannot be promoted to leader. Q: What can co-leaders do? A: Unlike leaders, co-leaders have some restrictions. They can add/remove users and edit the guild notice. They can also promote and demote members, excluding the leader or other co-leaders. They can't promote other members to co-leader (only the leader can do this). Co-leaders do not have access to guild management. Q: Can I change the rank names? A: Why, yes. Yes, you can. This can be done at guild management. Inbox Q: What does the inbox do? A: The inbox will contain your received personal messages. If you have any new messages, the number of new messages will be displayed in the menu. You can also go to the outbox by clicking the "Outbox" button in the upper-right corner. Q: How can I send a personal message? A: There are two ways. You can click the "New Post" button at your inbox. You can also go to a user's profile (by clicking his/her name) and press the "PM" button. When you send a message, you'll have to enter a valid username (which is already filled in when coming from a profile). Then you will need to enter a subject and a message. Click submit to send it. It will be displayed in your outbox. Q: Can I delete a message I already sent? A: Yes, go to your outbox and select the message(s) you wish to delete. Then click "Delete Selected". Q: This user is annoying me, BAN HIM NOW PLZ. A: No need to fear! You can also put the user in your ignore list. This can be found by clicking "Buddy List" in the menu, then clicking on "Ignore List". This prevents the user from sending you any personal messages. Please note that this also disabled users from adding a reason when sending you items or money. Inventory Q: I have a letter in my inventory that needs sending, how do I do this? A: You don't. This item is given to every new member. It's required to get the "Delivery Boy" job. Q: How do the items in the inventory work? A: Items in your inventory make you look cool, there are also a lot of items that are required for jobs. You can also sell your items in your store to earn money. Q: How can I give items to other users? A: Click on the "Inventory" link in the menu. On the bottom of the page, click "Donate Items". Select the item you want to donate, and enter a valid quantity. Then, enter a username and a reason (optional). The reason will be displayed in a personal message the user will get when receiving the items. Inventory Q: What does the red star after an item's name mean? A: It means it's a special item. This can be a limited item or just an item that's hard to get. Jobs Q: When do I get paid for a job? A: Well, that's up to you. When you go to "Job Stats" you'll see a button that lets you collect your wage. This can be done every day. (Days change in GMT timezone!) Q: How much money do I get for my job? A: The jobs that require less EXP usually give less money than those that require more EXP. To see just how much money you get paid every day, press the "Job Stats" link in the menu. Q: How do I get a job? A: To get a job, go to the "Change Job" link, buy the items it shows required, get the required amount of EXP, and select the job you want. The job page highlights the required things you already own in green. Q: What do I have to do to fulfil my job? A: So far, once you have a job, just make sure you keep the required items and the required EXP. When you do not live up to the requirements, you will not be able to recieve money for it. Q: What's a job for? A: Mainly, it's for earning money. The type of job you have will also affect the damage you do in battles. Q: I just collected my job wage, when can I can collect again? A: You can the next day. The time that will be used for determining days will be GMT (UTC) which lies 5 hours ahead of the time in New York City. Signatures Q: What's the signature thing all about? A: Go to the "Signature" link in the menu. This signature shows your stats and can be used on most message boards and sites. Copy the code of your choice (below the picture), and put it in a signature of a message board. Sign-Up Q: I don't want to give out my e-mail address. Can I sign up without it? A: No, you will require to enter an e-mail address. However, you can set your e-mail address to be hidden on the signup page. You can also change it in your profile when you're logged in. If you're still uncomfortable with entering your e-mail address, you can choose to enter a fake one. Your e-mail address will only be used for password recovery. Stores Q: What are stores for? A: A store is to sell or buy items. There are user stores and standard stores. Standard stores aren't owned by any users. User stores are set up by users. Q: How can I make my own store? A: Click on the "Stores" link in the menu, then click on "Create Store" on the bottom of the page. Q: How can I put items in my store? A: Click on the "Stores" link in the menu, then click on "Manage Your Store" on the bottom of the page. You can choose to export and import items to your store. To change modes, click on "Import" or "Export" in the upper-right corner. Q: What's the shop till? A: The shop till will contain your money when an item from your store gets bought. You can withdraw your money from it by going to "Stores", "Manage Your Store", "Shop Till" (which is in the upper-right corner next to "Import" and "Export").